pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Hall of Fame/Archive/June 2011
for June 2011 Maddyfae *'Info': Nominated by Cupcakey Support #Well, maybe she wasn't here for lots of months(she's here before me), but she worked hard and improved this wiki a lot and she was a very helpful user, so she deserves to be the next Featured User. Also, she's one of my role-models here. [[User:Cupcakey|'Niko Nico']] -> Really? I'm a sparkling vampire training dragons 18:12, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :# That means a lot to me to hear someone say that.... Thank you :) And I'm a role-model? Cool! XD -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 02:28, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : 2. Maddyfae is hard worker in this wiki. Even through Ipod she has improved this wiki, she deserves to be selected for featured user. Talk to me.'(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 22:05, May 11, 2011 (UTC)' : 3. I like Maddys stories and her artwork is amazing. She deserves to be in the HoF. For a new(ish) user she has come a '''long' way :) TD 02:21, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Oppose #She has no sympathy and has been really annoying me sure she helps me but she is reallly annoying me and she is sucking up to the admins (comment) ^ That has nothing to do with why she shouldnt be featured user. Because she is annoing and has no sympathy is not a good reason TD 19:58, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :#Wow, thanks. I think my self esteem was just boosted a couple of points. Notice I never took away my vote, but because of that I think I will. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 20:37, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :#You know, I could go on and on about the morality of TDR's opposition, but I won't, because I think everyone knows the reason for the oppoition....there are so many things I want to vent right now. Talk to me.'(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 21:09, May 13, 2011 (UTC)' :# ...what? -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 21:11, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :# Never mind. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 21:13, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :#I AM NOT! Although, you and Gurgy seem to think so! Would ypu just STOP IT! I don't see why it's fine for you to keep being a JERK to me, when I'm doing nothing to you! Just, SHUT UP! I'm so tired of you! And, no one better tell me not to yell, because I have all the right to, or as he would say, I'm "venting my feelings". -_- -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''Still annoyed, but able to talk.]] 11:19, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :#Btw, i may not be you're biggest fan, but i'm not gonna go around flaunting it like TDR. -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 11:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :#Well, then, thank you for being able to keep your hatred to yourself XD -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''Still annoyed, but able to talk.]] 11:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Comments #Thanks, guys! :) -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 02:21, May 13, 2011 (UTC) TotalDramaRox97 *'Info:' Nominated by Maddyfae Support # No matter what he thinks, TDR is a great user. He edits a lot (and they're good, too) and is very well known around here. His Amazing Race contest is awesome and fun! He's also very nice. :) -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 02:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :#I take this back. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 20:39, May 13, 2011 (UTC) #TDR is a fantastic, yet very humble user. His stories ae engaging and fun to read, and his Amazing Race game is spectacular. He's got my vote ;) - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 04:39, May 6, 2011 (UTC) #He is a very hard working user who really deserves this! Tpffan5196 (talk) 21:30, May 6, 2011 (UTC) #I also think he deserves it. He is very talented and does a great job. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'I'll be picking you and your visigoth friends up after the dance.]]Dad, it's goths, not visigoths! 21:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) #Hes a great writer and a good friend. He also does amasing art work and lunaiis. Hungergames fan girl (talk) 00:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Oppose #With your recent behaveur I would say making you in the HoF would be saying to other users "If you complain a lot you will be rewarded" no offence I have nothing really agenst you personally I am just saying nay to this #I agree, he complains about how he doesn't get attention even when people are patting his head and telling him he's great. Don't look the gift horse in the mouth, and it's not a popularity game. [[User:American che|'''American che]]{it's something to do with julian smith and a lampshade} 02:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC) #TDR really is a great guy, but this really is just out of sympathy. There probably are several ways to go about it better than this, and with his recent blogging, he hasn't much earned it at all. PoptartPlus (talk) 02:56, May 12, 2011 (UTC) #Okay, i think i agree with these guys now. Okay i only supported TDR cuz i didn't like maddy. NO OFFENSE! But anyway, he whines and stuff, and he hasn't really earned it. -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 03:25, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :# Course. XD Well, at least you didn't oppose me... -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 02:21, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :# I did- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before]] 19:34, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :# I was talking to Gurgy. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 20:39, May 13, 2011 (UTC) 5. He used to be my friend, and yet now he decided to hate me! He keeps being kinda a jerk to me, as I do nothing to him! He also keeps telling everyone how horrible I am, and how I so don't deserve featured user! I'm the one who NOMINATED him for this, and I MEANT what I said, but because of how he's been acting, I DON'T. He's barely even the same person anymore. He does not deserve featured user, until he cleans up his act. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''Still annoyed, but able to talk.]] 11:27, May 19, 2011 (UTC) # I am sick of it I feel i have less rights then everyone else why do these count but mine doesnt- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 19:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) # Also this wiki isnt the same anymore- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 20:26, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Comment # I'm hoping this might show you that you ARE noticed and that we DO care, TDR. :) -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''I blame Baljeet.]] 20:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) # Same here! You're a great user TDR. You were even my first friend on here! [[User:NotAGothChick101|'I'll be picking you and your visigoth friends up after the dance.]]Dad, it's goths, not visigoths! 21:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC) # Thx guys =)-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'''TotalDramaRox97]] ''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison'' 21:46, May 11, 2011 (UTC) # Guys i feel the opposals are just holding something against me (which is never done to any other user) [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 02:24, May 13, 2011 (UTC) # Its not holding it agenst you if it was done recently (witch it was) TD 03:48, May 13, 2011 (UTC) # But this will be up for 18 more days that's holding it against me- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 10:54, May 13, 2011 (UTC) #TDR, no one's holding anything against you. Your recent behaviour (i.e. posting blogs about how no one recognises you and still complaining when people give you attention) simply isn't enough in my opinion to garner a spot in the Hall of Fame, not right now. And as Poptart said, it's more like we're giving you a nomination out of sympathy, not thinking you deserve an actual award. I'm not saying you don't, but the way you've been behaving lately makes me want to say no. [[User:American che|'American che']]{it's something to do with julian smith and a lampshade} 11:18, May 13, 2011 (UTC) #a, Yeah i think that too i just dont want stuff being held against me b. it's not out of sypathy cuz Maddy has none (she even told me)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 19:34, May 13, 2011 (UTC) #Well saying that you hate users and being mean to them like you are to Maddy is not exactally model behaveour TD 14:35, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #I know i am just upset and in some ways im not trying to be mean to her she admitted that she was sucking up to the admins- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 19:35, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :# Number 1, I never admitted that. And number 2, I'm not sucking up. I hate suck ups. Besides, if I was really a suck up, I'd be going around telling the admins how great their stories/characters/drawings are and how they are really awesome, and how great they are. Obviously, I'm NOT a suck up. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']][[User talk:Maddyfae|''Still annoyed, but able to talk.]] 00:06, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :# Really, because after i put that people who suck up to the admins annoy me you said something like evertihng i put describes you or something- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before]] 00:10, May 20, 2011 (UTC) #Its alwyas nice to suck up :D Anyway sucking up does not get you far here. I mean not that I would know or anything TD 20:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #It's annoying she's in first for sucking up to the admins it's not very fair- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 20:08, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #The majority of us are not the admins. If we thought she was sucking up we would not have voted for her. Plus one of the admins is actually UP for voting and she did not vote for him (no offence AG) TD 20:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #Why are my opposals being accepted but Maddy's aren't despite for beinga similar reason why? Everyone LOVE Maddy more- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 20:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #We dont love her more. The oppisitions dont count because of irrelevence. It really has nothing to do with who-likes-who more the fact is one one person per month can be it. I mean all of the people up for nomination is my friend and I dont dislike them even though I didnt vote for them. You and Maddy are tied. #Does that mean we hate AG or like you and Maddy more? No. Though I do think he deserves it the fact is we all only have one vote. TD 20:24, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #Oh really im tied awesome =)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 20:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #Yeah. See? We dont hate you :) TD 20:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #I dont like my attitude eother but i am feeling that few users bother to care about how upset i am at home my mom doesnt even care when im upset. Sometimes i bang my head into the wall when im upset my mom says "Stop you'll break my wall." Im just going through a horrid time. I feel the users are bein way too rough and dont care just like at my house- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' #I'm sorry. I know how you feel (kinda) I have been hear over a year and I feel out of people's loops here. In real life I am suicidal and no one cares so I get where your coming from but this is over the internet so it is even harder for people to understand emotions TD 20:37, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #Everyones hating on me for my family's horridness this always happens to me (im blamed for someone else's fault)- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 20:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #Everyone that is mad at you (though I am not sure there is anyone) I am guessing they feel like they cant talk about there problems so they dont want to deal with anyone elses. I feel that way a lot. Insencitive? Yes. But people are going through a lot of stuff. TD 20:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #I feel most user arent giving me a chance to explain things they dont care what i have to say, this is how i feel at home i am always thinking of suicide- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 20:48, May 19, 2011 #I think about it as well and I dont know if this helps any but if anything ever happened to you I know me and Fossy would cry every time we log on. You can explain yourself but I would just let it all out in one blog and keep it there. If you think it will help then go for it. Also check out http://www.twloha.com. TD 20:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #I just did i hope people understand my sadness- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 21:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #Win or lose it's still an honor just to be nominated- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 02:53, May 29, 2011 (UTC) #That's the spirit ;) - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 02:54, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Agent Goldfish *'Info': Nominated by Regurgitator Support #On top of being really helpful, a nice guy, and a great admin, he is also very funny! So...ya. -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 03:22, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # NotAGothChick101 *'Info:' Nominated by TDR97 'Support' #She is extremely nice, a great artist, and her Bitterness Trilogy is amazing she is a very hard worker she truly deserves this. She is also one of the only reasons I'm still here- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 20:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) 'Oppose' # 'Comments' #You haven't been here long but you truly deserve this- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 20:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) #I'm...flattered. I'm not sure I deserve it. But thanks. :) [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick--The One And Only.']]Show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon! 02:10, May 13, 2011 (UTC) #I think you really deserve it- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I can't take it take it take no more never felt like felt like this before'' 19:34, May 13, 2011 (UTC)